Lost Hearts
by Mayhem777
Summary: Quatre keeps trying to win Noin's heart, but Noin keeps holding back, why? Read to find out!


Lost Hearts (Set to Hoobastanks Running away)

By Ron Mayhem

This Fic was written by my brother, but he wasn't sure if he should put it up or not. So I did it for him, help build up his confidence and review this story. But remember, this is his FIRST fic (And only) so be nice. ^_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't any of Gundam Wing so don't sue. You wont get much money.

****

Duo and Quatre are sitting by themselves chatting about various things when Noin runs by crying. But before either one can speak she hurries to her room and locks her door.

****

Quatre: Duo, do you know what's wrong with Noin? I'm beginning to get concerned about her.

Duo: Concerned? Give me a break! I know that you are more than just "concerned" about Noin.

Quatre: What do you mean by that? Noin and I are just friends.

Duo: Quatre come on! You make it so obvious. I'm surprised that Noin hasn't picked up on it yet. You love her don't you? Come on don't lie to me.

Quatre: (In a quiet voice) Is it really that obvious?

Duo: Yes it is and them some. I see the way you always look at here. The way you always you put that glazed look in your eyes and that stupid little smile on your face. Look Quatre, if you love her so much then why don't you just ask her out? The worst she can do is say no.

Quatre: (sighs) Your right Duo, I do love her more than you could ever know. She has always been there for me when I needed her and has helped me through the darkest times in my life.

Duo: You mean when you found out that your sister Ira had died?

Quatre: … Yes

Duo: Quatre, what happened when you found out that your sister had died? What did you do?

Quatre: That's something that I would rather not talk about. Anyways I think I'm going to check on Noin and see what's wrong.

Duo: I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think that she is in the talking mood at the moment. You'll have better luck if you try tomorrow.

Quatre: Well, in that case I think I'll just go to bed now. Good night Duo.

Duo: Good night Quatre._ Man sometimes I worry about him._

****

As Quatre is preparing to go to bed he begins to flash back to the day he found out Ira died. Ira ways on her way to earth to visit another one of her sisters when an unknown rebel group shot down the shuttle. During and after the funeral Noin was puzzled to see that Quatre did not cry or say anything. When the pilots came back to the ship Noin crept into Quatre's room and waited for him to return.

(Door opens) 

Duo: Quatre are you sure your going to be all right? Just remember if you need anything you can come to me.

Quatre: Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine. Tell the other guys that I said goodnight.

Duo: Will do. Try to get some rest tonight.

Quatre: I'll try goodnight Duo

(Door closes)

****

When the door closes Quatre calmly walks over to the drawer by his bed and picks up the picture of Ira and begins to break down.

Quatre: (between sobs) Ira, you were one of the last things keeping me here, you and Noin. But now that your gone I… I don't want to live any more. Even if I do love Noin…

Noin:_ He loves me!?! I've always known that he had a crush on me but this is unbelievable. Wait, what is he doing now?_

****

Quatre pulls open one of the drawers and pulls out a gun.

Quatre: Good-bye my friends... goodbye Noin. (He slowly raises the gun to his head)

Noin: QUATRE!!!!

****

Noin rushes and tackles Quatre just before he can pull the trigger.

Noin: Quatre, how could you?! How could you do this to all the people that care about you? What they would do if you died? They all need you Quatre. I need you. (She begins to cry)

Quatre: But without Ira I have nothing. She meant everything to me. How I'm I supposed to go on if my entire family is dead. My mom died giving birth to me. My Dad was killed by the colonies that I spent my whole life trying to protect. All my other sisters abandoned me and the only one that stayed with me through everything is now dead. You try living with all that on you conscience.

Noin: Quatre, you always act so calm and mature that it's easy to forget that you're only sixteen. No matter how you may act on the outside you're still a boy, but you've done more and been through more than any adult that I've ever known. You've always managed to keep a positive attitude when life around you wasn't. You can get through this Quatre, and you know I'll be right here with you to help you. Ok?

****

He remains silent for a while

Quatre: (Stops crying) I guess your right. But I just don't know. It feels so hard to go on right now.

Noin: Look, I don't care how long it takes, I will not abandon you, I care about you too much to ever do something like that. (She leans over and hugs him)

Quatre: Thank you so much, I'm so happy that you were here for me.

Noin: You don't need to thank me; I just was doing what I'd do for anyone that I care about.

Quatre: Noin…I… I love you.

Noin: I know, just try to relax

Quatre: Noin…

****

Quatre pushes Noin away gently and the two just stare at each other Finally Quatre slowly brings his face towards Noin's. Noin does the same until there lips meet; they kiss for what seems like forever until Noin suddenly pulls back.

Noin: I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that.

Quatre: What do you mean?

Noin: Quatre, I like you a lot, but I feel you and I would be better off as just friends

Quatre: Why does it have to be just friend? It could work, you and I. We could be so happy together, so why do you resist.

Noin: Quatre please don't think of such things. It would never work with us. Were too different. Try to understand that. Can't we be just friends?

Quatre: (sighs) For you, yes…

****

Quatre is now lying in bed thinking to himself

Quatre: _Duo doesn't know. I've tried already, (pauses) but if what she said was supposed to be the end of it then why can't I let it go. No matter how hard I try, she's all that I've been thinking of. This whole thing is going to drive me insane. If only she knew how deeply I love her._

** **

I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
Why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ALL PILOTS TO YOUR GUNDAMS I REPEAT…

Quatre:_ What the hell? Is this another drill?_

****

He stumbles out of bed and gets his suit on. As he leaves down the hall where he catches up to Trowa.

Quatre: Hey Trowa! What's going on? Is this a drill or what?

Trowa: No joke, this is real. Duo and Noin were out side patrolling when they spotted a large fleet of Ships and Mobil Suits. 

Quatre: Any idea who is behind this?

Trowa: I don't think your going to believe this but Duo said that he saw that each of the mobile suits had a strange symbol on them. When I asked him to send a picture of it back it surprised even me. They have the same markings of the same rebel group that killed you're sister.

****

Quatre: WHAT?!?

Trowa: Quatre please try to calm down. You got to remember that your friends and this ship come before your own…

Quatre: I'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!!!!

****

He begins to laugh menacingly as he runs to the hanger. Meanwhile on the outside,

Duo and Noin are battling the mobile suits and for some reason struggling against them.

Duo: Damn! Either they've gotten better or we've gotten sloppier.

Noin: Don't worry, the others will be here soon enough and I'm su… Ung!!

Duo: Noin are you all right?

Noin: Yeah… I'm fine but that blast completely disabled my suit. Were the hell did that blast come from? 

****

Out of nowhere, a ship decloaks and continues to blast away at Noin's suit. Suddenly Quatre appears.

Quatre: I'll make you all pay for my sister!!!

Duo: Quatre what are you doing, you can't stray that far away from the ship. Get back now!

Quatre: They killed Ira, now they'll pay for it with there blood!

****

Quatre is so busy destroying the suits that he fails to notice that the ship that is blasting Noin is preparing its main cannon.

Duo: Oh shit, Quatre, you got to help Noin out of here.

Quatre: What do you mean?

Duo: The ship is firing it main cannon, I can't reach her in time. I can't help her.

Quatre: Noin I'm coming! Hold on!

****

Duo sees Quatre racing full speed at Noin but doesn't think that Quatre can make it to her on time.

Duo: Noin it's firing, you got to eject now!!

Noin: I can't, nothings working. I can't move!!

Quatre: NOIN!!

****

Just before the blast hits Noin's suit Quatre uses Sandrock to knock Noin out of the way, but ends up taking the full impact of the blast. The blast is so powerful Sandrock is nearly incinerated.

Noin: Ung…wha… QUATRE!! Quatre are you all right answer me!!!

Duo: Noin! Quatre! Can either of you two hear me?

Noin: I'm fine but I'm no getting any response from Quatre's Gundam.

****

Out of the corner of his eye he notices the rest of the pilots have just arrived.

Duo: Well, since I see the others I'll have a ship come out and pick up both of you.

Noin: Ok. _Quatre, please be alright_

****

Back at Peace Maxillion Duo and Noin go in to check on Quatre.

Duo: So doc, will he be all right?

Doctor: He'll be fine. He was just knocked out by the blast. If you wish to visit him he is resting right now.

Noin: I would like to have a word with him privately if that's ok with you

Duo: Sure thing, I understand

Doctor: Ok but if you need anything then push the button by his bed.

****

When both of them leave Noin opens the door and quietly enters Quatre's room. He is sleeping peacefully and besides a tiny bandage on his forehead there is no sign of any major injuries. She walks over to his bed and shakes him gently.

Noin: Quatre it's me Noin. Wake up

Quatre: huh… Noin? Noin! Are you all right? What happened? Did we destroy the fleet?

Noin: Don't worry I'm fine, and yes they did destroy the fleet.

Quatre: Thank god. Maybe now I can get on with the rest of my life. 

Noin: Um Quatre. I need to ask you something. (She sits at the side of the bed) Why did you risk your life to save me?

Quatre: Noin, your all that I have left. You were there when I needed you the most. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything happened to you. You mean too much to me.

Noin: I always knew you were a man of honor and nobility, but today you really surprised me. Thank you.

Quatre: For you I would have gone through hellfire and brimstone. I mean that.

****

They just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity; finally Quatre breaks in

Quatre: Noin. Now can I ask you something?

Noin: Sure, ask away

Quatre: About yesterday, why were you crying?

****

She doesn't say anything for a while, then she speaks

Noin: you know for this whole time I've been clinging to hope that Zechs was still alive. Since they couldn't find a body or any suit that looked like his. Yesterday I was watching the news and…(begins to choke up) they said they found the remains of a Gundam and a dead body. And it was identified as Zechs. 

****

She buries her hand in her face and begins to cry. Quatre gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Quatre: Noin please don't cry. (He wipes a tear from Noin's eye) I know that Zech was like a brother to you. It is true was our enemy. But I know that he meant a lot to you. I truly am sorry.

Noin: Thank you Quatre. (Grasps his hand) You're so kind and sweet. I'm so nice that you're here with me. I'm glad were friends.

Quatre: It doesn't have to be like this. We could be so happy together.

Noin: Quatre, (lets go of his hand) we've discussed this already. You and I are just to di-

Quatre: Different? Tell me, how so. If there is something so different with us that we can't be together then tell me. If were so different then how come I love you so much. We've both been there for each other. And no matter how hard I try to get you out of my head I can't. Believe me if I could just get rid of these feelings I have for you I would, cause they're driving me insane. Whenever you're with me, my mind is at peace. I love you with everything I am worth. So how come you say were so different? Tell Me.

Noin: I…I can't

Quatre: Your holding something back from me, please tell me. Just say it

Noin: I'm sorry... I have to go. Good-bye Quatre.

Quatre: No Noin wait! (She leaves) Damn it!

Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
But when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

****

Quatre: _I don't understand, after everything that I said she couldn't even give me a straight answer. I've told her things that I've never been able that I could never tell anyone else. So why is she holding back? I've never felt this way about anyone. She is perfect for me... I just know it._

Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  


****

Quatre: I got to know why she won't answer me, I just got to know!

****

He gets out of bed and runs to the door.

Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind

****

Quatre: Noin! Please stop!

Noin: Quatre! What are you doing? Your not supposed to be out of bed.

Quatre: I don't care. I need to know why you won't answer me. Haven't I done enough, haven't I been put through enough to deserve an honest answer. Can't you at least give me that. 

So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away

Noin: It's because... ever since I met you I've been in love with you. But it's a different kind of love. I don't see you as someone that could that I could go out with, but as a brother. And I don't want that image of you to change. I love you Quatre, honest to god I do. But I want you as someone to look to if I any issues. Someone who will always listen no matter what. And someone who will comfort me, just by being in there presence.

Quatre: I don't know what to say.

Noin: You don't have to say anything. Sometimes that's the best thing. You are the most handsome, kind, caring person I've ever met. You could easily go out with any girl that you wanted to, yet you always come to me.

Quatre: But you are all that I've been looking for. I always thought that you and I could be so happy together. But I'm not going to drag this on anymore. If that is your reason then so be it. I thank you for at least giving me one. If you want to keep our relationship as friends (sighs) then that's fine with me

Noin: Thank you Quatre (hugs him)

Quatre: No problem. _Noin, I love you too much for it to end like this. Maybe someday…_

So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away

End


End file.
